Merci, grande soeur
by Ranxshin59
Summary: Discussion entre Ai Haibara et Ran Mouri après la confrontation avec l'organisation de l'épisode 345. Ceci est un one-shot. Bonne lecture.


_Ce one shot se situe après l'épisode 345. J'ai un peu modifié les événements de l'histoire: lorsque Ran va secourir Ai et que Calvados lui tire dessus, dans ce one shot, il a réussit à la toucher, mais personne ne le sait, sauf Ai, qui a tout vu. _

_Cet one shot est la discussion de Ai et Ran après cet événement. _

_Le point de vue est à Ai._

Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t'elle fait ça? Pourquoi a-t'elle pris tous ces risques pour moi? Alors que j'étais prête à l'affronter, à affronter cette femme. Pourquoi s'est-elle interposée entre cette femme et moi?

Après la confrontation avec Vermouth, Ai Haibara, ex collègue de Vermouth et traitre de l'organisation, se pose des questions sur les événements qui se sont enchainés cette nuit.

Vermouth avait réussi à neutraliser Kudo, alors je pensais que l'heure était venue, mais cette fille est apparue de nul part et m'a protégé. Mais pourquoi?

Le mieux je pense c'est d'aller lui poser la question moi-même.

Sur ces pensées, Ai décida d'aller à l'agence, l'endroit où elle pensait rencontrer celle qui lui avait sauvé.

"Professeur, je vais à l'agence Mouri."

"A l'agence? C'est plutôt ... ah tiens, elle est déjà partie" dit le professeur Agasa.

_Mais pourquoi elle va à l'agence, c'est étrange. Cela doit être important, quelque chose qu'elle doit dire à Shinichi. Elle était plutôt pensive aujourd'hui, pense le professeur._

Et c'est sur ces pensées que le professeur Agasa repartit dans des inventions farfelues.

Pendant ce temps, Ai se dirige vers l'agence où elle espère ne pas croiser Kudo, parce que s'il est courant de cette histoire, il va encore s'inquiéter pour rien.

Sur le chemin, Ai pense ce qu'elle pourrait dire quand elle sera face à face avec l'objet de ses tourments. Mais, quand on réfléchit, le chemin semble bien court, puisque la voilà maintenant devant les portes de l'agence. Elle commence à monter les marches et arrive devant la porte. Mais, elle hésite à frapper et à entrer.

Et si c'était une mauvaise idée? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui dire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui dire d'ailleurs?

Elle s'apprêta à retrousser chemin quand elle se souvient de ses paroles une fois sur le courage. C'était ce jour qu'elle a décidé de devenir amie avec la fille de l'agence.

Puis, elle relève la tête avec un regard de détermination et revient vers la porte.

"Je suis qu'une idiote, maintenant que je suis là, on y va. Allez!"

Ai souffle un bon coup et frappe à la porte.

"Oui? entrez!"

Ai entre dans l'agence et voit le détective Mouri, soul, comme à son habitude, et endormi sur son bureau.

_Bon, ça en fait déjà un de moins. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me voit ici, ni ce qu'il entend ce que je m'apprête à dire_, pense Ai.

"Ah tiens c'est toi Ai-chan! C'est étonnant de te voir ici. Quest-ce qui t'amène? Tu cherches Conan-kun peut être?"dit la fille du détective, Ran.

"Euh ... bonjour. Euh ... est-ce que Conan est ici?"

"Ahah j'en été sûre" sourit Ran. "Non, il est sorti. Je ne sais pas où il est. Surement en train de jouer avec les autres au parc. Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es passé à son retour?" demande Ran.

_Où en train de résoudre je ne sais quelle affaire, le connaissant_, pense Ai.

"Non, en faite, c'est toi que je veux voir" dit Ai

Ran la regarde étonné: "Moi? Pourquoi?"

"Je ... je voudrais ...euh ..." hésite Ai, voyant son courage s'envoler comme toute à l'heure devant la porte de l'agence.

"Allez vas y tu peux tout me dire. Je vais pas te manger. Je t'écoute" sourit Ran tout en l'encourageant à continuer.

Ai regarde Ran et reprit son courage à deux mains: "je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé cette nuit-là?"

"Cette nuit-là?"

"Oui, quand ... quand tu as fait bouclier entre moi et Ver... euh cette femme"

Soudain, Ran comprit où voulait en venir la petite fille.

"Ah cette nuit!"

Ran regarde son père endormi et dit: "Pas ici, viens suis moi à l'appartement"

Ai la regarde étonné, mais la suivit.

Arrivées à l'appartement, Ran fit bien attention de fermer la porte derrière elle.

"Pourquoi toutes ces précautions?" demanda Ai

"Mon père est peut être endormi, soul, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il entende ce qu'on va dire, si jamais il se réveille. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Ai-chan?"

"Euh ... d'accord! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi m'avoir sauver, pourquoi m'avoir protéger?"

"Parce que tu étais danger. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. T'aurais sans doute fait la même chose non?" dit Ran en souriant.

"Mais, ... oui sans doute... mais c'était très dangereux, taurais pu te faire tuer!" dit Ai en s'emportant légèrement.

"Oh ne tinquiète pas pour ça ! Je suis une résistante! Et puis même si c'était dangereux, je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire tuer. Mieux vaut que ce soit plutôt moi que toi non?"

"Mais ... alors qu'on se connait à peine..."

Ran regarde quelques secondes Ai avant de répondre: "Tu sais, j'aurai même sauver la vie à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Dans ces moments-là, on réfléchit pas, on agit. Et tant que la personne que tu veux protéger est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors si tu me demandes pourquoi, je te répondrai surement que je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais juste que je devais le faire, par n'importe quel moyen à n'importe quel risque, c'est tout. Tu comprends?"

"Euh ... oui. Mais même si tu es blessée?"

"Mais ce n'est pas le cas" dit Ran en souriant.

"Si ! Si tu l'es ! Je le sais !" cria Ai

Ran la regarda étonnée : "pourquoi tu penses ça?"

"Parce que j'ai vu que le sniper avait réussit à te toucher cette nuit-là. Et puis, quand je suis entrée dans l'agence, tu nettoyais ta plaie, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai surprise, et tu n'as pas eu le temps de finir. Je l'ai remarqué." Dit Ai, en ayant les larmes qui commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

Ran la regarde puis sourit: "Tu traines trop avec Conan. Si tu l'as déviné, il va surement pas tarder à le comprendre ou il le sait peut être déjà"

"Non, je pense que s'il le savait il te l'aurait fait comprendre" dit Ai en se calmant un peu

"Oui tu as sans doute raison" dit Ran en rigolant.

Puis, elle se diriga vers la salle de bains et reveint quelques minutes avec une trousse de soins.

"On dirait que je ne peux plus le cacher très longtemps. Oui t'as raison, il a réussi à me toucher, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour l'éviter. Mais je dois te l'avouer, que je nai pas pensé à éviter les balles. Je te lai dit. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que toi tu sois saine et sauve. La suite n'avait pas d'importance, même si ça veut dire que je sois touchée. De plus, je n'ai rien senti, c'est juste une égratinure. Regarde"

Sur ces paroles, Ran montre sa blessure à Ai en espérant que ceci la rassurait. Ai voit une cicatrice sur le flanc droit de son abdomen.

Ai, en voyant cette blessure, fait mine d'être rassurer, mais en vérité, elle savait que la jeune fille, lui mentait. Après tout, elle était là, elle avait tout vu, mais la jeune fille est douée pour cacher ses émotions, quand la situation le permettait. Alors, Ai fait mine de rien, mais s'inquiète quand même de la santé de Ran.

"Mais t'aurais au moins pu aller faire soigner cette blessure à l'hôpital!" dit Ai.

"Pour que mon père et Conan s'inquiète ! Non tinquiète pas! Je suis allée voir Araide et il a soigné ma blessure. Faut juste que je fasse quelques soins, c'est tout. C'est encore frais"

"Tu es allée voir le docteur Araide?"

"Oui, il a soigné cette blessure, en retirant la balle de mon ventre. Même si comme toi, il m'a dit que je devais aller à l'hôpital, j'ai réussi à le promettre de rien dire à personne, donc tu es la deuxième personne au courant. Tu diras rien? Et surtout pas à Conan!" dit Ran.

"Pourquoi surtout à Conan?" demande Ai curieuse

"Parce qu'il va s'inquiéter pour rien, et je veux pas l'inquiéter. En plus, il va en parler à Shinichi, qui lui va s'inquiéter aussi et va me faire la morale, par dessus le marché!" dit Ran en ralant un peu en pensant à Shinichi

Ai rigole et pense: _oui, c'est surement ce qui va se passer s'il l'apprend. Au moins, on est daccord sur ce point_.

"Donc Ai-chan, tu me promets que tu diras rien à personne, s'il te plait!" supplie Ran

Ai regarde Ran, puis souffle et dit: "Je te le promet. C'est un secret. Mais à une condition."

"Laquelle?" demande Ran inquiéte

"Je t'aide à soigner cette blessure. Après tout c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi" dit Ai en souriant

"Non Ai-chan! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de cette nuit" dit Ran

"Ce n'est pas le fait que je me sente coupable" dit Ai _même si je le suis_, pense-t-elle "mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, tant que la personne que j'aide est saine et sauve c'est tout ce qui compte" dit Ai.

Ran regarde Ai étonnée et sourit: "Ok! Comme tu veux!"

Et sur ces belles paroles, Ran propose à Ai une boisson et Ai va aider Ran à soigner sa blessure.

"Avant, faut que je te dise quelque chose, Ran-neechan" dit Ai

"Oui?"

"Merci! Merci grande soeur"

Ran sourit à cette parole touchante.

Et avec ce remerciement, Ran et Ai se firent un calin, un calin de soeurs. Un calin pour sceller cette promesse et cette nouvelle relation qui est née.

FIN.


End file.
